cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Zodiack
Zodiack is a Zombie CAW, 1 of the 2 Original CAWS by User Exodecai. At first, Zodiack was only intended to be a random CAW made on WWE Days Of Reckoning 2, but after some thinking, it was decided for him to be a CAW Superstar, and thus, Zodiack came to be born. Zodiack debuted in the CAW World at the end of 2005, he is also the younger Cousin to CAW Icon, Exodecai History The Psychotic Clown Before Zodiack had made his debut into the CAW World, many had questioned Zodiack mainly because he had a fake tail sticking out of his jacket, and the fact that it looked like he had Green Nipples Sticking out of his jacket as well, however, not much was said soon after. Zodiack Made his CAW Debut around October 05 in XCW Downfall, a league that is no longer around. Zodiack, in his debut, won the XCW Downfall Hardcore title from Project Satan only to lose it 24 Hours later back to Project Satan after being attacked in the back. However, XCW Downfall soon closed down, and Zodiack then went to XCW Takedown, in which he had feuded with The Destructor before they had closed there doors, Leaving Zodiack to find some place else to work. Zodiack eventually did found some place to work, and that was SWF, in which Zodiack was used as a filler character, being only used in matches to either get people over or to fill a slot in a triple threat or battle royal. After about a month or two, SWF as well closed there doors, and Zodiack was left without work once more. The Clown Zombie Is Born Zodiack had finally found some place to work, and this was ACW. While in ACW, it was pitched in for him to get a gimmick change. He'd still be a clown but he would now be a zombie clown to hopefully get him more over, he also had to get rid of the fake tail and fake long green nipples. Zodiack agreed and in DHS (ACW's Owner and DHS's Owner constantly worked together) he had an angle where his head had been crushed off his body by Raziel. This angle took place and Zodiack was off the road for awhile. For his return, it involved his cousin Exodecai, to use his demonic powers in order to reincarnate Zodiack, he would do so and train Zodiack to be more demonic like him, and the Clown Zombie was born. Zodiack would then go on to competing in indy league VCAW, in which Zodiack teamed with The Phoenix and they formed The Underground. Unfortunately, after one match as a tag team, they were informed that would be the last match in VCAW and unfortunately, that leaves Zodiack without a job again. After a few months, Zodiack finally found some place to work again. After some negotiations, CUWL Superstar and Cousin, Exodecai, had gotten CUWL to hire Zodiack as sort of a servant to Exodecai, he would also be used to use his powers in order to resurrect Exodecai back from the dead, since Exodecai had been buried alive at the time due to losing a Buried Alive match to The Hobbit. Zodiack made his debut in CUWL soon after, and was given a "Dark Servant". He would make his debut and soon, would turn on his Dark Servant, and use him as his "Sacrifice" to resurrect his Older Cousin, Exodecai. In the process though, he had started a feud with The Hobbit after attacking him backstage to prevent him from interfering in his sacrifice. Exodecai was resurrected, and Zodiack would serve him in CUWL and treated his Older Cousin as his Master. Pure Zombie During CUWL, after being in hell for so long, Exodecai had gathered enough Demonic Power to turn Zodiack into something more vicious then a Clown Zombie. He used his powers to turn Zodiack into a full-fledged Zombie. CUWL had went on Hiatus, but is now returning, and Zodiack shall be facing the man he attacked backstage, The Hobbit at CUWL Death and Glory. At CUWL Death and Glory, Zodiack faced Hobbit in the opening match, only to lose after a 10 minute bout between the two. Zodiack then went on to compete in the CUWL Random Insanity tournament. He went past round one after being randomly paired up with StrikerX defeating Damien Darklight and Knightmare. However, he would lose in the second round against StrikerX, the man he had just randomly teamed with the round before. This wouldn't be the end for Zodiack though, as in the Mega Event of that season (Summer Glory 2), he would go and win a 6 man elimination open challenge match for the Extreme Title (which was held by Daniel at the time). This title win would be the first title win for Zodiack ever since getting the Zombie gimmick. Finishers/Entrance Music Zodiack had used different finishers under his different gimmicks, and they were: - Clown * Clown Stunner (Eugene Version of the Stone Cold Stunner) * Saka-Otoshi (An Advanced Submission Move, Zodiack only did this a few times) - Clown Zombie * Twist Of Death (Twist Of Fate) * Shattered Dreams (A Move made famous by Goldust) - Pure Zombie * Terror Train (Train Wreck) * Clothesline From Hell (A Move made famous by JBL) Zodiack had also used different Music, and they were the following: * Stratovarius - Speed Of Light (Used in the XCW Leagues) * ECW - BWO Theme 1 (Used in SWF) * Demons And Wizards - Terror Train (Used in VCAW, and CUWL at First) * Behemoth - Typhonian Soul Zodiack (Current Theme, Used in CUWL Now) Notable Feuds * The Destructor * The Hobbit Accomplishments *CUWL Extreme Champion *current* (1) *XCW Downfall Hardcore Champion (1) *XGWL Tag Team Champions (2) (Both with Exodecai) *XGWL Professional Champion (2) (Current) Trivia * Zodiack is one of the Few CAW's to have been in a various amount of leagues that have closed down after only about a month. * Exodecai is indeed an Older Cousin to Zodiack * Zodiack looks bad at his old gimmick of a "Clown" and can't believe he did that. * Zodiack's first ever title win was the XCW Downfall Hardcore title, he then never got another title until a year and a half later where he won the CUWL Extreme title. Category:CUWL Superstars Category:XCW Superstars